The Immortal Slayer
by mitkit99
Summary: Summary Inside! Rated T for safety, may change! I OWN NOTHING! First in the Five Heroines Series!
1. Summary

**Summary**

Buffy never came back after being kicked out of her home. She disappeared with only Faith and Spike having any idea of where to. With her not being in the fight against the First, a lot more people lost their lives. The survivors; Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Faith, and Spike; made their way to LA in an attempt to find a way to live without the dead haunting their every thought.

Meanwhile our golden slayer now resides in paradise with everyone she lost except her mother. Now immortal she builds a new life and heals from the pain that's followed her since being called. Quickly she becomes the most highly decorated warrior on the side of the good. The powers she now possess' and one of the many titles she holds gives her the respect of anyone who knows of the supernatural throughout the dimensions.

Everyone believes that Buffy was separated from her past till the Scoobies died… but that's about to change.

When Buffy's current problem, a demon trying to take over the Powers That Be, learns certain information he travels through the dimensions hell bent on destroying Angel and anyone who gets in his way. Our slayer must now come back to her original dimension to save the lives of her past. While doing so she must do everything in her power to keep the secrets she knows of things backing up from her calling to the beginning of time, stuff she's hidden since before her seventeenth birthday in order to protect not only her life but the lives of everyone she loves.

That's not all…

Buffy has been fighting with the Powers on the ultimate decision of what will come to the Scoobies and the Fang Gang. This is her opportunity to save them from their final fate, fighting in the slaughter that will end their world. If she succeeds they will be spared and will join her in happiness. If not, they will die and that's something she can't let happen.

 **Hello! Ok, I have had this on file for months now and finally decided to put it out. I have no idea when it will be updated. I'm basically just seeing if anyone is interested.**

 **With that in mind, if you are reading my other Buffy story or any of my other stories, do not expect an update. I am a sophomore in high school with finals approaching. The school board has attempted to make testing easier by letting us have two classes a day, for three hours and twenty minutes each. My geometry teacher is insane, my language arts teacher is a witch, and my chemistry teacher is the most boring person on the planet after my brother. I am going to die.**

 **Oh well! So, if you want more tell me or favorite and follow and I'll try to get some updating done.**

 **Love,**

 **mitkit99,**


	2. Prophecies

**The Warrior Three**

From the light and the dark they shall come

On the day soon before the millennium end

Three shall come unlike no other

All faster and stronger than the line of the mother

For she shall be a Chosen one

The savior above her line of duty

The father shall come from deep in darkness

Till a curse did fall and change direction

The two shall meet on the day of Mohra

For the blood will change the ensouled immortal

And they will produce the three of power

And darkness will not defeat them

The oldest shall be from knowledge of the mind

Wiser than any scholar available to find

The middle shall train of combat and war

Quick as the blades she will wield forever more

And the youngest shall be of magic's fount

A witch that will exceed beyond capable count

With their parents they will not fail

And will save dimensions beyond repair

For they fight with truth and good shall triumph

And immortal blood will run through their veins

Able to defend the helpless for all time

 **The Chosen and Her Champion**

At the age of fifteen she shall be called

A golden girl to fight dark's black night

And she shall like the sun to all in plight

Her other half will be of the dark

A demon of night but containing a soul of the day

And they shall fight together as one

But if he walk away from the girl of light

His redemption and salvation

And the mate of the demon that lives within

They both shall fall

She to despair of her loved ones' doings

He to the darkness that envelopes him

If this shall occur their dimension will die

And only in paradise will they reunite

 **These are two prophecies that will be used throughout the story. The Chosen and Her Champion is another version of what kyrumption, it's just in another text.**


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

Life just sucks for some people, you know? It just has a way of punching folks in the teeth for no reason. The Fates are nasty bitches that way; I would know having met them.

It's always the good people to. The people that would do anything for the ones they love, that have a heart of gold and a gorgeous personality and face to go with it sometimes. I knew one of those, still do actually. She's my soft spot; she and her boy toy always have been. Her kids are sweet too although her middle kid has a habit of hanging me upside down and setting me on fire just for the hell of it. Kat's just weird like that.

Her best friend is a good friend too. He and I, we have a lot in common. I never expected him to get screwed over; her either for that matter. But they did and I hate that. I did everything I could to help them and there was nothing I could do.

Love screwed them over in parallel ways; it's why they're besties. Misery loves company after all. They bonded over the fact no one but the other knew what shit the other was dealing with. Granted, she had it worse being a single parent and all. And that is just the relationship thing with her boy toy; I'm nowhere near mentioning all the hell she went through because of her friends, mentor, and sister.

She didn't deserve it.

Who am I talking about you ask? Who am I? Well let me tell you that and while I'm at it, I'll let you know the full story.

I am Whistler, messenger of the Powers That Be. One of the people, my friend that I have a lot in common with, who got screwed over is Allen Francis Doyle, ex-vision holder who also happens to be part demon and share my love of Irish whiskey. The main person I'm talking about though is my friend and technically boss. She is without a doubt one of the most terrifying women I have ever met, and for good reason. She is the most highly respected warrior on either side against the fight for good or evil who happened to get majorly screwed up by the people she would give her life to protect, has given her life to protect actually, twice at that.

She is the Immortal Slayer, although you can call her Buffy Summers.

 **I know it's been awhile since I looked at this one, but I have reasons. As you may have noticed, this story has become the first in a long line of stories known as the Five Heroines Series. Basically it's a bunch of girls from my own stories that I have combined in one freaky way that form a group that goes around kicking ass and taking names. Buffy is the first story so I have to get it done to finish the others, caprice?**

 **I don't know when I will update although this story is my top priority. I'm currently in my junior year of high school taking almost all honors classes. I don't really like my physics teacher so this year is gonna suck even more than it should. I am also dealing with other problems involving home and my own physical and mental health that I have been dealing with since earlier this year so yeah, life sucks!**

 **While I'm at it, I've been looking for a story that last time I checked was still up. It is incomplete and I believe is still in the Buffy archive. Its Buffy and Angel, takes place in Graduation Part 2 after the bite scene. Giles, Willow, and Xander show up freaking out over the fact that Buffy was bitten causing Angel to go feral. Giles goes submissive and lets Angel mark him and the others as kinda like a clan I guess. They get Buffy to the hospital who eventually wakes up and yells at Angel for giving Xander a hard time when marking him. They make up and kiss. I think Angel gets protective of Willow about Oz and her dating. The last time I looked at it, it ended with them in the hospital. If you know what story I'm talking about, please let me know. You would be a big help.**

 **I think that's about it. Follow, Favorite, Review, or PM me. I am starting to take requests, so if you have something you would like to have written or if you have written something and you would like to have me look over it for you go ahead and message me.**

 **See you all soon,**

 **mitkit99,**


	4. Fate Decided (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey Guys,

Sorry, this is not an update but a fate decider but before that…

Let me explain the basics of what has happened since I premiered in the fanfiction world.

In 2014, my brother and I were forced to move from a private school to a public school due to disagreements. I was just about to start high school and he middle school, so it worked out okay.

In 2015, my dad lost his job for a few months and got a new one. I started my sophomore year. My dad relost his job over Thanksgiving break and I quit horseback riding.

In 2016, my parents' marriage state became more alarming and my dad started trusting me with certain details. He got a new job while working part time (he still does this and is exhausted). I started my junior year and my aunt who I thought of as a pseudo mother figure cheated on my uncle and lost her mind.

In 2017, my uncle moved out, I became a senior, and my brother became a freshman. I was also diagnosed with a minor heart problem after having 2 cancer scares.

In 2018, this year, I got into my choice college, went to Universal Studios, was threatened with losing my AO3 account, graduated, moved in with my grandparents, and am about to be starting college.

TADA! ALL CAUGHT UP!

Now that you all are caught up, let's cover why I'm doing this list now.

Due to what has happened, I have changed more than I ever thought, physically, spiritually, emotionally, and mentally. These changes have made me look at my accounts in a new way that made me no longer capable of allowing things to stay like they are.

So, I'm tying up loose ends.

I am mainly on AO3 and Wattpad now. If you come here looking for an update, you probably are going to be out of luck. I'm keeping the account open for reading and some posting but everything is so much easier, especially on AO3 when they aren't threatening me.

The stories that I am paying attention to are on the back burner. Doesn't mean I'm not going to finish them, it just means my priorities are elsewhere.

If you come threatening me for an update I will lose it at you. I am under too much stress and dealing with too much crap to deal with yours.

I'M NOT JOKING!

I'm also not joking about this next part. I have found versions of my stories posted on other sites that I have never been on before. Thankfully the ones I have seen have my penname attached to them, so people still know their mine. LET ME BE CLEAR THOUGH! I **DID NOT** give my permission. If you want to give somebody the link to my story go ahead but if you post or copy the entire work or a section of it on a different account, you better tell me. I may not own the original work that my stories are based on, but the stories themselves are mine. If I find them on any other account, I will delete all my stories, both here, on wattpad, and on AO3. That is unacceptable in my book because they are mine. I post them to share them with you all, so you can read them, not so you can play around with them. Do it again and watch what happens.

I DARE YOU!

Now that that is out of the way, how are you guys doing?

Not completely done with heavy just yet (Sorry). Several of my stories are completed, being worked on, discontinued, undecided, rewritten or changed. The ones that are being changed are being redone and added into one story called PERSEPHONE JACKSON: THE FIFTEENTH OLYMPIAN or a series called the HEROINES. Here's the list.

DISCONTINUED- Mockingjay War, I HEART QUESTION MARK, St Berry: Average Soap Opera, Secret & Freedom, WHAT IF, (Most of these I wrote at 14 or 15 when I just stared out at writing. My style has completely changed, and it would take too much of my limited time to fix these and some of them I don't even want to now that I'm 19 and about to head off to college in roughly 2 weeks)

FINISHED- How Am I Supposed to Be Without You, Punishment, Demon's Angel, Demon's Mermaid, Watching from Afar, Jealousy & Hate, Open Up Your Eyes,

UNDECIDED- Everlasting Life, Hidden Love, How Wesley's Mistake Saved Bangel,

REWRITTEN- Girl in A Country Song, (It doesn't make sense right now to me)

BEING WORKED ON- Not Even Time Can Separate Us,

PERSEPHONE JACKSON: THE FIFTEENTH OLYMPIAN- Her Reward, The King's Yearning, The Messenger's Savior, The Prince's Rose, (More one shots like these are on my AO3 account)

THE HEROINES- The Immortal Slayer (keeping its title), Darling of Olympus (renamed The Darling Demigoddess), Enchanted (renamed The Enchanted Princess), and Road to Redemption/Redemption of the Lost (made into one story called The Redeemed Avenger)

I'm sorry for those who care about the stories on the discontinued list, but I must do what I think is best for me and for the story.

None of these are my number one priority, except maybe the Heroines. My number 1 story is on my Wattpad account. If any of you know me from , you may remember Behind Iron Defenses (my version of the Avengers watching the movies).

For those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about, let me fill you in on how I almost got my account deleted.

 _The story trope where the characters read or watch their stories were and are getting flamed for copyrighting on here and recently AO3. In April of 2018, I was threatened by AO3 that Behind Iron Defenses (Avengers watch Iron Man Movies post Civil War with FEMALE TONY) and a few of my one shots that contained song lyrics were breaking their rules and they threatened to suspend or delete my account should I not remove them or fix them to the point they were okay for the board. BID was, and still is, one of my most popular stories ever and I hated the thought that I could lose it._

 _My songfics (Girl in A Country Song & Open Up Your Eyes) were easily fixed. I took out the lyrics and moved the unchanged versions here because disclaimers are simply enough. BID was different. I find the dialogue from the movies online and rewrite the rest of the script while I watch the movie, so it can fit my Fem Tony and be more descriptive for people who weren't watching the movie while they read. Each chapter took and still takes hours to finish, hence why updates are a little slow. To delete or rewrite what had already taken so much of my nonexistent free time was an unacceptable condition to me because it meant so much of my efforts in that story were wasted. _

_I couldn't post it here. Part of the reason I moved to AO3 originally was because this site was attacking those stories. So, I went to my wattpad account, that I had never posted on, and talked to some of the help assistants. They said my story was perfectly fine for them, so I deleted the version on AO3 after leaving up the link for a few days, put the link on my profile, and moved it. It has a few new chapters for anyone who has been looking for it. My name is the same so if you found me here, you can find me there. It's been voted #27 currently in CW tag._

If you cared enough to read all that, good for you. If you were there while that mess was going on and are still here, you win at being my favorite readers and I am still not sorry you guys cry. ;)

I think that's about it. I updated my profile a bit if you guys want to go look at that, if not cool. I normally don't look at profiles either, unless I really like the person.

I'm thinking of starting my own original work on Wattpad if you guys care. Not sure when it will be up but, yeah…

That's it.

Love you all,

mitkit99,


End file.
